


I'm right here

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Simon sometimes has panic attacks when he sees himself naked because of some of the things that happened in his past. Markus finds him and comforts him.





	I'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from a fic I'm writing. I know it looks a little weird out of context lol  
> I am super proud of how this turned out, even if it did fight me the entire time.

[](https://ibb.co/fSMdNNw)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it! I'd love to get some feedback.
> 
> ALSO! I do art commissions if you're interested! You can find me on 
> 
> tumblr: https://coockie8.tumblr.com/
> 
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/coockie8
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/totalnerd666
> 
> discord: coockie8#5083
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/coockie8
> 
> inkbunny: https://inkbunny.net/coockie8


End file.
